The Rose of Metal
by King of the Fallen
Summary: Adopted by BayHawk.
1. Chapter 1

The Rose of Metal

I don't own Full Metal Alchemist; I just enjoy changing the story to fit my ideas**. I WILL RULE THE WORLD.**

Key: "Don't call me short" speaking

'I wonder how long this guy has been in charge' thought

The larger the font the louder the voice

**Bold** is shouting

............................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 1: A Desert Rose

............................................................................................................................................................................

In the middle of the desert two people strode on with a purpose. To right the wrongs they have done, not to others but to themselves. Now any normal person would ask why not just take a cab well lets listen to their conversation and find out why.

"Al where did you go? ** Al? ****Al?**" yelled a 4'10" teenager wearing all black except for a red coat and white gloves. His wheat hair was bound in a braided ponytail going just below his shoulder blades.

"Here brother" said a voice that originated from an armored hand sticking out of the sand.

After the hand was dug up it revealed a man in a suit of armor roughly 6'5" tall. Now again people ask who in their right mind wears a suit of armor in the desert. Well there are extenuating circumstances for him.

"Damn it Al how many times do I have to tell you to look out for sink holes" yelled the as of yet unnamed kid of 15 years old. From what you heard the one in the armor called Al they were brothers. By looking at them you would assume that the one in the armor was older.

"I'm sorry Ed. You know just because you're older doesn't mean you can bully me for things I can't help" said Al revealing that he was actually the younger brother to the now named Ed.

"I know Al but it just frustrates me that we have to walk in this heat" complained Ed as he trudged along.

"I know brother but this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't flipped out on the cab driver for calling you short" said a slightly irritated Al.

"You know how I am about my height you should have warned him before he said that" said Ed outright yelling.

"Look brother there's the town" said Al excitedly.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(In the town)

"Look Al a fountain I'm saved" yelled Ed as he tore through the street to get to the fountain. As he scooped a cup in the cool liquid he stopped. He took a closer look at it and saw it wasn't water but wine. Suddenly he felt a blunt pulsing pain on the top of his head.

"Hey you brat you know that kids aren't allowed to drink from the fountain" yelled a skinny man with a green beanie hat and a thick moustache. "Huh you're not from around here are you" he asked while Ed nursed his head back to health.

"No we're not from around here, why else would I be looking at a fountain of wine curiously" yelled Ed.

"Look I'm really sorry why don't you come to my juice bar and get some refreshments there" said the bartender apologetically.

"Fine" said Ed relaxing now that he knew he could get a drink.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(At the bar)

"So what do you want" asked the bartender looking happy once again.

"Nothing for me" said Al confusing many people around.

"Suit yourself and you" he asked Ed.

"I'll have an orange juice, with a cut of beef" he said feeling a little hungry too.

"Coming up, oh that reminds me it's that time of day again" he said while turning on a radio.

Once he turned on the radio a soft tone rang through the air, and a kindly voice began to speak.

"Children of God who dwell on the earth… There is no salvation without prayer and faith. The sun God Leto will illuminate thy path. Behold! The lord hath descended from his heavenly throne to save thee from all thy sins" rang out the voice through the entire town.

"A religious broadcast" asked Al.

"Who's conducting the sermon" asked Ed.

"What you've never heard of father Cornello" asked the stunned bartender.

"Nope, not a word" answered Ed.

"He's the emissary to the sun God Leto" said random towns' person 1.

"He performs miracles" said random towns' person 2.

"Hey kid are you even listening" asked the bartender.

"Nope I'm agnostic" answered Ed.

Suddenly an attractive 14 year old girl came running up to the bar to buy some offerings for the chapel.

"Hey could I get the usual" she asked.

"Why of course Rose, have you met these two young men, their alchemists" asked the bartender.

"No I haven't, hello my name is Rose it's nice to meet you" said Rose politely bowing to the Elric brothers.

"Hey I'm Ed and this is my little brother Al, were known as the Elric brothers" responded Ed as he thought 'she's cute, Winry chose Al over me so maybe I should look in other places'.

"Wait the Elric brothers. The legendary state alchemist" said random towns' man 1.

As Ed got a cocky smirk on his face he turned to see all of the people (except for Rose) gather around Al.

"Oh, I get it they call you full metal because you wear this armor right" asked one of the people.

"Um… I'm not the state alchemist, he is" responded Al pointing to his brother.

"You mean that pipsqueak" asked random towns' man 3.

**"Don't call me short, or midget, or pipsqueak, or tiny speck of a man you can't see without a magnifying glass"** shouted Ed at the top of his lungs while attacking all the towns' people that got too close to him in his wrath.

"But we only called you pipsqueak, were sorry we'll never do it again" groaned the bartender in pain.

"Hey Rose why not take these two to the temple of Leto, maybe than they will see the glory of Leto" said random towns' man 2.

"That's a great idea, what do you guys say" she asked with a puppy dog pout.

"Why not let's see what this emissary of God is packing" said Ed making Al nearly faint from shock at hearing his brother ever say a thing like that.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(At the Temple of Leto)

"So this is the temple of Leto, tell me Rose why do you work so hard in this religion, do you think it will lead you to heaven if you polish that alter enough" asked Ed after surveying the sermon room, and seeing Rose polish the alter when she walked in.

"It's not like that, you heard how father Cornello can perform miracles right" asked Rose who looked close to crying.

"Ya I heard about that why" responded Ed.

"He can bring back the dead, and I want to see my beloved Cain ever so dearly" she said beginning to cry.

"Water: 35 liters, Carbon: 20 KG, Ammonia: 4 liters, Lime: 1.5 KG, Phosphorous: 800G, Salt: 250 G, Saltpeter: 100 G, Sulfur: 80 G, Fluorine: 7.5 G, Iron: 5 G, Silicon: 3 G, and trace amounts of 15 other elements" said Ed as Rose looked at him with a WTF face. "This is the exact chemical makeup of the average adult body. Modern science knows all of this but there has still never been a successful human transmutation. It's like there is some missing ingredient, something humans can't reproduce. You it's ironic that we alchemists' don't believe in God, in reality we are the closest thing to him" said Ed.

"That's blasphemy, God will punish you for your transgressions" said Rose.

"Tell me Rose have you ever heard of the story of the hero who made himself wings of wax so he could fly. He would soar through the skies reaching new heights, but when he got too close to the sun, to God, his wings melted and he plummeted down to earth" said Ed as he looked contrite.

"Hey we would like to meet this Cornello and talk to him" said Al quickly to change the subject for his brother's sake.

"So you finally see the light that illuminates our lives" asked Rose happily.

"Yah something like that" replied Ed.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(Meanwhile with father Cornello"

"Father there are two strangers that are hoping to have an audience with you. They claim to be the Elric brothers" said brother Cray.

"Tell them to come back another day I'm busy… Wait did you say the Elric brothers" said Cornello starting to sweat.

"Yes, why do you know him" asked brother Cray.

"You fool he's a state alchemist, the military must have discovered our plans. Brother why don't we just say they never came here" said Cornello smirking.

"Yes father" replied Cray.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(Back with the Elrics')

"You are very lucky it is hard to get a meeting with his eminence" said Cray as he led them along.

"He must be very busy so we'll keep it quick" responded Ed.

"Oh I agree, in fact let's end it right away" he said as he pulled out a miniature revolver and put it point blank to Als' eye. He pulled the trigger as two acolytes stopped Ed from moving. Als' head went flying.

"Brother Cray what are you doing" yelled Rose appalled by what he had done.

"These two are heathens that want to destroy our religion" said Cray thinking up a believable lie.

"But to kill them, I don't think his holiness would approve" replied Rose desperate to save Eds' life but she didn't know why.

"Who do you think told me to kill them? His word is the word of God" said Cray pulling the trigger again.

"I guess there are some really bad Gods out there than" said the voice of Al holding the revolvers drum. The only thing that was really scary about him was he had no head.

As he punched Cray Ed flipped one of the acolytes into the other knocking both out. At the sight of Al without his head Rose began freaking out until Ed explained.

"Rose tell me do you have the courage to face the truth" asked Ed.

"Yes" was her only response while she thought 'this had better be good'.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(Cornellos' private chamber)

"Ok Al this is it" said Ed as they entered the chamber.

"Hello new parishioners, did you come here to hear me preach about God" said Cornello to Ed from on the balcony.

"Something like that" responded Al.

"Like about how you use your lame alchemy to deceive your followers" said Ed smirking.

"Please don't confuse my miracles with alchemy" said Cornello slightly concerned he had been figured out.

"The only thing that kept bugging me was you broke the laws of equivalent exchange" continued Ed as if Cornello hadn't spoken.

"That's why I'm saying that they are not…"

"And that's when I figured it out, the philosophers' stone. Like maybe the one in your ring" said Ed?

"Not bad, I really do hate perceptive brats like you. So you figured out how I did it but now I bet you're wondering why" said Cornello.

Hiding inside Al Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing father Cornello used alchemy to make them think they were miracles.

"Well I'll tell you, it's not about money though I can get that from all the donations. But it's to create an army of fanatics who will obey my every whim. They will fight on with limitless fervor and happily die fulfilled thinking I can resurrect them" said Cornello starting on the classic villain monologue

"Nope couldn't care less, just hand over the stone" said Ed getting irritated.

"Don't belittle my ambitions, you better care you're a member of the military after all" shouted Cornello.

"To tell you the truth I could care less about my military or my country" responded Ed. "Just give me the philosophers' stone, and we'll leave you with you're religion intact" said Ed.

"You think those fools will listen to you, they will believe anything I tell them" ranted Cornello.

"Bravo, you really outsmarted me on that one" said Ed "you're right they will never listen to a word I say but what about her words" he finished as Al revealed Rose hiding in his chest plate.

"Rose what is the meaning of this" Cornello said almost losing his cool.

"Is it true can you really not bring back Cain" she asked desperately.

"I may not be God's emissary but with the philosophers stone I can still bring him back to life" yelled Cornello seeing an opening to still save his skin.

"Rose, I have two things to say before you choose, first off if you go over there than there is no going back. Second do you really think Cain would want to be disturbed for your own selfish reasons" said Ed.

"I don't know, but I have to try" she said as she walked over to Cornello.

"That's a good girl Rose, now to dispose of these heathens" said Cornello as he opened up a door to reveal a chimera. "Tell me, have you ever seen a chimera" asked Cornello.

"Oh boy Al this one looks like it could be trouble to fight empty handed" said Ed with a sigh.

He than clapped his hands together and placed them on the ground. A bright light shone from the point his hands touched. As he pulled his hand away a shaft of steel like the floor rose up with it ending in a spear tip. 'He can use alchemy without a circle' thought Cornello. Just than the chimera attacked Ed, who brought the spear up in time to block. But the claws cut right through the spear and into his left leg.

"Oh no" said Ed as it appeared he had been injured.

"Ha now you see it's claws can even cut through steel' gloated Cornello.

"Psyche" said Ed standing as if nothing happened. Revealing that he had an auto mail leg, even though Cornello failed to see it.

"If your claws don't work than bite him to death" yelled Cornello in desperation.

As the chimera obeyed, Ed brought up his right arm.

"What's the matter kitty leave a bad taste in your mouth" growled Ed as he kicked it into unconsciousness. "Rose look at me, this is what happens when you use alchemy on humans. This is what happens when you trespass onto Gods domain" said Ed removing his coat for the first time revealing his auto mail limbs for the first time to them.

"Full metal prosthetics, so that's why you're called the full metal alchemist. Look closely at him Rose for that is what happens when you tamper with human life" said Cornello.

"But Ed why" was all she could ask while remembering his words from before, 'He made himself wings of wax so he could fly. He would soar through the skies reaching new heights, but when he got too close to the sun, to God, his wings melted and he plummeted down to earth'.

"We only wanted to bring our mother back. We loved her so much and it hurt so badly to lose her, she was all that we had left" responded Ed as realization dawned on Roses' face.

"This is what would happen if someone tried to do that for Cain isn't it" she asked desperately, running over to Ed.

"Yes even with the philosophers stone, it's neigh impossible to bring someone back from the dead. We only want it to return our bodies back to normal" responded Ed downcast.

"So what, it doesn't matter because you're all going to die here" yelled Cornello changing his cane into a machine gun and open firing on them. Luckily Ed constructed a barrier saving both him and Rose.

"Al let's book it" yelled Ed picking up Rose bridal style while running to the exit.

"You fool that door is rigged so that only I can open it from inside this chamber" yelled Cornello laughing at their futility.

"Than we'll make a door" yelled Ed clapping his hands while still holding rose. He slammed his hands against the wall to make a door and then crashed through it. He charged off down the hall accidentally finding the broadcasting room. He got an evil glint in his eye as he told Al and Rose his plan.

As Cornello ran to the room he found Ed sitting on his desk smirking like he won the lottery. Meanwhile Al stole the bell from the bell tower and hooked it up to some equipment and made an amplifier.

"What are you smirking about brat" he asked.

"Hey old man I have a notoriously short memory for things I don't care about so tell me again, what's you're plan for the country" asked Ed while the whole town was listening to his broadcast.

"Fine brat, it's not about money though I can get that from all the donations. But it's to create an army of fanatics who will obey my every whim. They will fight on with limitless fervor and happily die fulfilled thinking I can resurrect them" said Cornello starting on the classic villain monologue.

"But in truth you can't can you" asked Ed his smirk getting wider.

"I wouldn't be dumb enough to attempt to do that, even with the philosophers' stone" said Cornello.

"You do realize you just ruined yourself by revealing your plan to me again right" asked Ed while pointing at Cornellos feet. As he looked down he saw something that made his blood run cold the microphone he spoke into for his sermon was there and he could hear his voice echo over the town.

"See ya old man, just leave the stone there before you go to be killed" said Ed as Cornello ran.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(Front entrance to the temple)

"Bring out that old fraud"

"Let us tear him apart"

As Cornello ran to the entrance he came up to a mob out for his blood. He started to step back when a voice behind him made him jump.

"Didn't I tell you to leave the stone before you left" said an irritated Ed.

"You'll never get this stone" yelled Cornello as he tried to use it again. Suddenly his arm sprouted what looked like metal pipes while he shrieked in pain. Ed quickly ran up to check on the stone only to see it brake. He was speechless for a second, and than began to vent his frustration on Cornello while yelling "It was a fake. You damn old man how dare you trick me like that. All my hard work for nothing" as he pummeled him. He was suddenly stopped by Al

"Big brother stop, any more and he'll die" was the only thing he said.

"Come on Al let's go" was his only reply.

"Wait, what now? What do I have to live for now" yelled Rose hoping to make them stay if only for a little longer.

"That's something you have to decide for yourself" said Ed as he walked away.

"Than I'm coming with you" yelled Rose back no longer able to contain her tears.

"Join us if you want, just don't fall behind" was Eds only reply.

And so they set off the three of them looking forward as they trudged on in the sand, hoping that the future holds a better tomorrow.

............................................................................................................................................................................

Hey Thymistacles here. Tell me what you think of my third fic. I just decided to write this in the spur of the moment after buying a few FMA manga. If you haven't guessed this will be an EdxRose fic. I have always been partial to this pairing but it won't be a love at first sight thing. I will draw it out so it is more realistic. Review and flame whichever you like.


	2. The Brothers Pain: A Past Revealed

The Rose of Metal

I don't own Full Metal Alchemist; I just enjoy changing the story to fit my ideas**. I WILL RULE THE WORLD.**

Key: "Don't call me short" speaking

'She has a nice figure' thought

**Bold** is shouting

_FLASHBACK_

............................................................................................................................................................................

Chapter 2: The Brothers Pain: A Past Revealed

............................................................................................................................................................................

(AN: There will be numerous breaks in the flashback during this chapter. Pretty much it will only be conversations that they held in the past.)

Ed, Al, and Rose were walking through a library searching for information on the philosophers' stone. They had been traveling together for about two weeks, in all that time Rose learned much about the brothers. There was one question bugging her though, what had happened in the past to make them the way they are now?

"Big brother look at this, doesn't it bring back memories" asked Al while holding up a book called alchemy for beginners.

"Yah I know what you mean Al, some good but most bad. We should probably start heading back to central" replied Ed looking sad.

"What happened to make you say that" asked Rose confused.

"If I don't head back soon I won't be able to recertify my state alchemist status, and the major will be a huge pain in the ass" replied Ed with a twitch in his eye.

"Not that, I mean what happened in your past that makes you say most of your memories are bad" clarified Rose trying not to look too excited.

"That's not…" Ed started to say before he was cut off by Al.

"She needs to know big brother. She deserves to know why we are the way we are" said Al with desperation in his voice.

"Fine but at least wait until tonight when we set up camp and I'm asleep" said Ed glaring daggers at Al. This shocked Rose more than anything she had seen with the brothers before. In the relatively short time she had spent with them she learned one thing, Ed and Al were inseparable. Even when they disagreed Ed had a smile on his face and no trace of any negative emotions towards Al. For him to glare at Al like this meant that they should never ever bring this subject up again when he was awake or around.

............................................................................................................................................................................

(Later at the campsite)

"I'm going to bed, see you two in the morning" said Ed as he yawned and entered his sleeping bag.

"Ok big brother usually falls asleep by now so we can talk freely" said Al quietly.

"What happened and why is Ed so touchy about it" asked Rose confused.

"To answer your second question Ed doesn't like to bring up the past because he hates looking back on all our pain" said Al sadly.

"Tell me please what happened to you two" asked Rose sadly.

"I hope you're comfortable because it's a long story, I'll start right where our pain began…

FLASHBACK

_"Big brother what are we going to do, how are we going to live without her" asked Al who at this point was only 8 years old._

_"We aren't, we're going to bring her back" replied Ed only 9 years old._

BREAK

"We spent several days studying all the books our father left on alchemy, by the way don't mention him to Ed unless you want a major verbal lashing" said Al to Rose.

"Why" she asked confused.

"He hates our father for leaving our mother. I was only two at the time and Ed was four. He left on Ed's birthday ruining the whole thing for him. That's why he often forgets his own birthday" replied Al before continuing his story.

"It was two weeks after our mothers' funeral; a huge storm was blowing the rain flooding the river. We went to help where we could but to little effect…

FLASHBACK CONTINUES

_"Big brother we can't keep this up. The second we start on a new wall the old one crumbles" yelled Al over the storm._

_"We have to keep trying. Are you just going to let Winry die? She loves __you__, and __you__ have to protect what you love" responded Ed furiously._

_"What about you don't you love her" asked Al perturbed by Ed's admittance to Winry loving him and not Ed._

_"I only see her as my little sister, but yes I do love her. I realized long ago that she never saw me as anything more than her older brother unlike you. I'm happy that she feels more for you than me" said Ed the look on his face saying everything._

BREAK

"That's when teacher came, before I could respond to him" said Al.

"So he already felt the pain of losing both his parents by different means and heartbreak before the age of ten" asked Rose shocked that someone could go through so much and still be unscarred emotionally.

"Yes, when I saw the look on his face I realized that he saw Winry as more until he saw what she felt for me. He sacrificed his own happiness just so I wouldn't have to. It's the reason he never let's anyone get close to his heart, he doesn't want to feel that pain again" said Al quietly so as not to wake his brother. Unfortunately for him Ed was already awake, he sighed making Al and Rose freeze in their shock.

"That's not entirely true Al, it was also self punishment for leading you into the mess we're currently in. I knew even if we succeded one of us would be disfigured. I just never thought that it would go for both of us. Al before you go on I have to know, do you hate me for what I did" asked Ed sounding more vulnerable than either Al or Rose had ever heard him. One look at his face could tell you he was terrified nearly to tears awaiting his answer.

"No brother, I could never hate you" replied Al as tears of relief flooded down Eds' face. Rose rushed over and embraced him stemming his tears.

"You don't have to punish yourself anymore, he forgave you and I'm sure you'll find the perfect girl for you" said Rose in tears herself. Ed could only nod and think 'She's so warm, and soft, and **OH MY GOD SHES PRESSING MY FACE INTO HER BREASTS**.' That was the only time Ed was ever grateful to be short.

"Let's continue on with the story" said Al trying to save some of his brother's dignity.

"Right as soon as we saw teacher she clapped her hands together and created a wall the length of our town. We went over to her and as soon as we said our names she vomited blood. We took her back to Winrys' to take care of her. We than asked her the question that would put us through two years of hell. We asked her…

FLASHBACK CONTINUES

_"Will you teach us" asked Ed excitedly._

_"No" was her only reply._

_"Why not" asked Al dejectedly?_

_"I don't take on students" she replied coldly._

_"We promise to do everything you ask us to do without complaining. We'll obey your every order without question just please teach us" yelled Ed._

_"Fine if it will shut you up" she replied._

BREAK

"Boy I almost forgot how much she put us through. Even after training I couldn't move for a month" said Al shivering at the memory.

"What did she have you do" asked Rose.

"First we had to remain on a deserted island for six months and couldn't use alchemy. After that was done than the real training began. She would wake us up at 3:30 in the morning to do 500 laps around town. We usually finished by five. After that we had to do 250 pushups and 300 pull-ups. Than she would have us spar for about two hours. By that time we were served breakfast, and right after that we began to gather materials for transmutation. By the time we were done with learning every last single property of the materials it was time for dinner. Than we would spar against her for about four hours, we never won once. After that we went to sleep and the process started all over again the next day" said Ed smiling like it was nothing. Rose on the other hand had the WTF look on her face while thinking 'What kind of sick, demented, depraved person would put two boys through that kind of torture.'

"Hey brother what time is it" asked Al.

"About 11:30, why" responded Ed.

"Just curious" said Al.

"So what happened next" asked Rose.

"Well after we finished our training we went home and gathered the necessary materials for a human body" said Al.

"We holed up in our basement and drew the proper circle and placed the materials in the center" continued Ed.

"We double checked everything and started the transmutation" said Al.

"That was when everything went to hell. The powers that be or what you would probably call god rejected the transmutation. It turned against us, violently. It ripped off my left leg and took Als' entire body. After that I drew several blood seals' on my body and offered anything they wanted for Als' soul. They took my right arm, soon after I passed out from the pain" said Ed finishing his part of the tale.

"After big brother passed out I carried him to granny Pioncos to try to save his life. They patched him up quickly and he was no worse for ware, well aside from not having an arm or leg. Kind of gives a new meaning to the phrase doesn't it" joked Al.

"When he left the room I woke up and asked for them to operate and give me my arm and leg. They complied, and gave me the top grade auto mail made by their own hands. It may have its problems but it was worth it to give me a chance to find out how to fix Al and me" said Ed.

"After he finished the surgery he passed out and that was when we first met Colonel Roy Mustang. We sent letters out before mom died to try to get dad to come home for her. Mustang was the only one to reply but his was in person. He came to see if dad was there but instead found us. He said that if two boys could perform human alchemy and live than our dad dropped a notch on his priority list. He offered to let us take the state alchemy exam" said Al continuing where Ed left off.

"What none of them realized was I was awake to hear the entire conversation. I made my decision to become a dog of the military to give us an even better chance to fix ourselves. We left soon after burning our house down to signify that we had no real reason to come back. Boy was that ever stupid of me, I forgot to take out the money mom left us" laughed Ed smacking himself with his normal arm.

"Is that the only reason you regret burning your house down" asked Rose looking horrified still holding Ed to her cleavage.

"Pretty much, in truth the only reason I have to go back is repairs. For Al its Winry, when this is all over he can stay with her and have a home. As for me, I guess I'll just keep wandering until I find someone worth staying for. But I digress, on our way to Central to take the exam we had to stop in a town that was being plagued by strange disappearances. We investigated and found out it was an alchemist trying to play god again, resurrecting the dead or at least so he thought. Turns out she was alive all along but he failed to recognize her because time had worn her beauty. Poor fool died looking at his dolls thinking they were his beloved, shallow bastard" said Ed sadly.

"From there we got on a train at Mustangs prompting. We had a later train that we could have taken but he said either get on that train or go home. We sat in the rearmost car waiting. A little girl saw me while Ed was eating, she waved and I waved back. Ed turned around exposing a little of his arm by accident. She saw and he pulled his sleeve back so she could see better and said something. What was it again brother" asked Al quizzically.

"It was…

FLASHBACK

_"Cooler than skin huh" asked an 11 year old Ed._

_"Yeah" the little girl responded giggling._

_"Now that's enough honey let them travel in peace" said her mother with a smile._

_"It's no trouble really" said Al happily._

_"In truth we like squirts like her, cute, respectful and very well mannered" said Ed with a big grin on his face._

_"Thank you very much please enjoy the rest of your journey" said the mother happily._

BREAK

"After that I went to sleep for a while" finished Ed with the same grin he had that day.

"About twenty minutes later an undercover army official came into our cabin. He blew his cover and basically let a number of armed men hijack the train. As they were rounding us up one of them called Ed a shrimp. You saw his reaction to quips about his height in Lior, well this wasn't as bad because we were younger and he had more of an excuse" said Al feeling a sense of doom overcoming him.

"That really hurts Al" said Ed with a slightly maniacal look on his face.

"Come on settle down and tell me what happened next" said Rose still holding Ed to her chest like a teddy bear.

(AN: Kind of makes you wonder how she treated Cain doesn't it.)

"Well we split up; I took the roof of the train to work back while Al took the cars working forward. After I made it to the engine car I took out the two guards overseeing the engineers. After that I saw the tinder car which holds all the fuel for the train. I got a brilliant idea and transmuted a pipe into the cars of the train. I even gave the hijackers a chance but they refused…

FLASHBACK CONTINUES

_"Listen up hijacker dirt-bags, this is your only chance to surrender, give up now or face the consequences" said Ed through a speaker._

_"Fuck you" was the only reply he got._

_"All right but don't say I didn't warn you, all passengers hold on to something" said Ed as he transmuted a pipe from the tinder car into the passenger cars._

_He let loose a mighty torrent of water washing all but one of the hijackers to the other end of the train, and right to a waiting Al. Who than proceeded to beat the living tar out of them._

BREAK

"While brother was doing that I was clearing out the next three cars. All I had to do was walk in and they began shooting. I didn't even touch them; they all got hurt by the ricochet of their own bullets. When I heard brothers warning I figured what he had planned. I helped secure the girl and her mother first than closed off the chain rail at the end of the train. When they washed up I wailed on them until they were unconscious" said Al with enthusiasm fisting the air in front of him for emphasis.

"While he was doing that, I jumped into the car to see if there was anything more I could do. I came across the leader soaking wet but still conscious. We began to fight and he revealed that he had an auto mail arm too. I remember that conversation well…

FLASHBACK

_"So you got one too eh brat. I got this because I thought it would help me in a tour of duty for the military. The second I got it they sent me packing, you see they don't like anyone being more powerful than they are. You know what it's like right, you got that arm because you weren't happy with your normal one" said the man making Ed lose his temper._

_"Don't ever lump my reasons for getting this arm with yours" yelled Ed smashing the auto mail arm to pieces and throwing his opponent back knocking him out._

FLASHBACK BREAK

"I was about ready to kill the guy but than I saw the man they were holding hostage. He had his wife and two kids with him. He looked mystified that a kid would be so willing to kill. His wife looked horrified and saddened, and his kids just looked scared. I calmed down and tied the leader up. When we reached the train station Mustang was there waiting for us. He looked smug as usual and said…

FLASHBACK

_"Hey Edward" said Colonel Roy Mustang._

_"Oh, hello colonel" said Al cheerily._

_"Yo" Said Ed._

_"Aren't you glad you chose the earlier train, now you can take the exam" said Mustang._

_"WHAT I THOUGHT YOU SAID WE COULD TAKE IT BEFORE" yelled Ed in a rage._

_"Well I lied, I mean come on did you really think they would let an 11 year old take a test like that" said Mustang smugly._

_"AAAUUUGGGGGG" was the yell they heard. They turned to look at the commotion, it was Bald the leader. His auto mail arm revealed that it had a hidden knife in it. He charged Mustang intending to kill both him and Ed. Lieutenant Hawkeye drew her gun, but Mustang stopped her from firing._

_With a simple snap of his fingers flames burst around Bald scorching him._

_"Remember that pain Bald, and remember my name from it. I am Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist" said Mustang._

FLASHBACK BREAK

"After that we were introduced to Shaou Tucker. He let us stay at his house to study for the state alchemy exam" said Ed with a sad look on his face.

"We worked our asses off studying. In fact someone worked so hard he forgot it was his birthday" taunted Al.

"Oh yeah, that also reminds me, Elicia will be turning three in a few months won't she" asked Ed.

"Who's Elicia" asked Rose confused.

"She's the daughter of a friend, he brought us to his home to celebrate my birthday and introduce us to his pregnant wife Cordelia. The baby wasn't supposed to b born for another few weeks but she chose right then to start coming out. It scared the crap out of us when Cordelia passed out for a minute" said Ed smiling at the memory.

FLASHBACK

_"Brother what do we do" yelled Al._

_"I don't know I'm not a doctor" replied Ed just as loud._

_"Oh no brother what if it's equivalent exchange a life for a life" yelled Al panicking._

_"Damn it Al pull yourself together, this isn't alchemy it's childbirth the same principals don't apply" said Ed in a somewhat calm voice._

_"I would be doing much better if you would quiet down just a little bit" said Cordelia in a pained voice._

_"Little big brother, the water went cold" said Tuckers' four year old daughter Nina._

_Ed clapped his hands together in frustration and grabbed the water. Suddenly an alchemic reaction occurred in the water turning it from cold water to near boiling._

_"Brother how did you do that" asked Al in amazement._

_"I have no clue" replied Ed dumbfounded._

FLASHBACK BREAK

"Who's Nina" asked Rose confused.

"Sorry, she was the daughter of Tucker. She treated us like her big brothers. I really miss her don't you brother" said Al in a depressed tone.

"Yeah, I just wish I could have saved her" said Ed in the same tone.

"What happened" asked Rose.

"All in good time Rose" said Al.

"Well after the baby was born we continued our studies. When it came time for the written test we both answered as best as we could. We both passed but Mustang suggested that al drops out, so he did. I went to the interview and answered all their questions. Finally came the practical exam, one person used some of the materials given to make a giant tower, but he botched it up by being unable to stand after. The next idiot made a paper balloon. It collided with the tower exploding, sending bits down on the man that couldn't move. Without thinking I rushed forward clapping my hands like I did on my birthday, and thrust my hands forward. It worked and I transmuted all the debris into a giant ring of flowers. It got me my certification" said Ed proudly.

(AN: I'm skipping the whole incident with Winry because she met Al first"

"A few days later before we left we went to see Tucker and say goodbye to Nina. We got there and found the house abandoned. We searched the lab in the basement and found Tucker. What we found with him we will never forget" said Al.

"We found him with a chimera, but not the usual kind. This one could talk, but the materials he used" said Ed shaking. Rose just held him tighter, until he calmed down enough to speak.

"He used his own daughter, and his dog. All so he could keep his house and eat well. I failed to save her because the military came and took her away. I was told by Mustang that she was put down for humane reasons. It ended her pain, but they could never have brought her back" said Ed again close to tears.

"You did your best just remember that" said Rose crying her self and clinging to Ed a little harder.

"Rose do you realize you've been holding brother to your chest pretty much since he woke up" said Al deciding to end this madness. Rose jumped away from Ed as if she were suddenly shocked. Her face was bright red in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry Ed, I didn't mean to invade your personal space like that, I just have a habit from when I was a little girl to cling to something when hearing a story. I picked it up when I was with my grandpa before he died" she said in a rush not making eye contact.

"It's no problem Rose; to tell you the truth I kind of enjoyed it. Nobody's held me like that since our mother died" said Ed smiling slightly at Rose while sending a quick glare at Al.

"Anyways after we were denied permission to look for Ninas' killer, brother was given his first assignment. He was supposed to inspect the mines in a town called Youswell" said Al changing the subject to avoid his brothers' wrath.

"When we got there everything seemed fine, the people nice and the town somewhat clean. I mean come on who would ever expect it to be spotless it's a coal mining town for goodness sake. The only problem is when they found out I was a state alchemist their demeanor changed immediately. It turns out they hate the military because a corrupt officer was slowly bleeding them dry. Long story short I conned the guy into selling me the deed to the mines and town. In the end all he got was some culm," he started before being interrupted by Rose.

"Culm" she asked confused.

"The waste from mining coal" supplied Al.

"How did you con him into accepting that" asked Rose.

"Well I did something slightly illegal. I turned it into gold and used it to buy the town and mines off of him. Then before we left I turned it back into its true form. After I told the towns' people I sold it back to them for the price of a room for one night two meals included. They had it priced at 200,000" said Ed.

"After that brother got the title the alchemist of the people, the one wild dog of the military that no one could truly control. After that we just began our duties while searching for the philosophers' stone. The only item that can break the laws of alchemy. Brothers determined to find it to return us back to normal" said Al ending their long narrative.

"Well let's hit the hay we've got a good bit of traveling yet to do" said Ed.

They all laid down and went to sleep for the night. However while she slept Rose unconsciously inched her way towards Ed until she was snuggling right into his chest. They both slept well for the first time in a long time. Ed didn't have nightmares about his past, and Rose didn't have nightmares of losing all that she held dear. All in all it was a precious scene that would melt the hearts of even the most stone hearted bastards.

............................................................................................................................................................................

This is thymistacles here. FINALLY, I WAS ABLE TO COMPLETE THIS CHAPTER. I know all of you were probably thinking that I abandoned this story, well you were wrong. This chapter was just being stubborn with my writers block. If you like my stories than check out the author drakohalo117. His work in the Naruto stories is absolutely brilliant. It is comparable to mine (just kidding his blow mine out of the water. Really he is that good of a writer). Well please review or flame I really don't care which. Ja ne.


	3. Col and Fluff

The Rose of Metal

I don't own Full Metal Alchemist; I just enjoy changing the story to fit my ideas**. I WILL RULE THE WORLD.**

Key: "Don't call me short" speaking

'I wonder how long this guy has been in charge' thought

**Bold** is shouting

(AN: Just to warn you guys this chapter WILL be a bit cheesy. Just bear with me please.)

* * *

Chapter 3: Meeting the Colonel and Fluff

* * *

Ed wallowed as he walked with Al and Rose towards Mustangs office. He already knew what would happen and he wasn't looking forward to it.

"Why are you so depressed Ed? It shouldn't be that bad" said Rose as she tried to cheer him up.

"Are you kidding me? Mustang's such an ass and he gives me absolutely no respect. Oh so you failed at finding the stone again? I told you it was a goose chase. Oh hey where did you go? Oh there you are I didn't see you over my paperwork, ha ha ha" said Ed impersonating Mustang.

"Oh come now Ed I'm sure you're exaggerating" said Rose waving him off.

"No Rose he really will. He said that almost word for word" said Al.

"What, but how can he be such a jackass. I mean honestly, what did Ed ever do to him" she said angrily.

"I didn't do anything. I have absolutely no idea why he treats me like shit" said Ed with his head hung low.

"Don't be so depressed brother. Maybe things will be different this time" said Al.

"Al you've said that every time we come here, he never changes. Oh, and I don't even know what to do for my recertification" wailed Ed.

"What do people usually do to recertify" asked Rose.

"They either hand in a report filled with meticulous details on their projects, or they bring in a project that's been completed. But there are other ways, rarely used I might mention, like the battle" said Ed.

"What's the battle" asked Rose confused.

"It's just as the name implies, a battle between two alchemists to show how the challengers' skills have improved in the art of alchemy" said Al.

"How often is it used" She asked.

"Not very. The last time was about thirty years ago" said Ed.

"You could always do that" said Rose enthusiastically.

"Hey you know that's not a bad idea" said Ed with an evil smirk on his face.

"What do you have planned now brother" asked Al exasperated.

"Just something to cause Mustang a little bit of pain. Besides you know how easily he pisses me off, he deserves it" said Ed with conviction. Al just conceded to his brothers logic and shrugging his shoulders walked away. Rose just smiled and kept walking with them.

* * *

(Mustangs' office 20 minutes later)

"So you failed at finding the stone again? I told you it was a goose chase. Hey where did you go? Oh there you are I didn't see you over my paperwork, ha ha ha" said a well dressed man with short black hair and narrow eyes. Ed just stood there gritting his teeth and clenching his fist as the insults came as usual. Rose however was not so quiet about it.

"Why don't you just shut up and leave him alone. He never did anything to you, so you have no reason to be such a fucking jackass to Ed" she said bringing his attention to her. Mustang scowled and moved to snap his fingers.

"Colonel if you complete that action you will regret it" said Ed catching him.

"I'll take that risk" he said and in a flash snapped his fingers. As he did a snake of flame raced towards Rose. Before she could even blink in surprise a metal arm was in front of her and the smell of burnt and charred clothing filled the room.

"Mustang, I have chosen my method of recertification" said Ed with a death glare and a snarl at Mustang.

"What no respect to your superior Full Metal" asked Mustang.

"You're no superior of mine. Any man that would attack a defenseless civilian, just for a few insults, doesn't deserve to call themselves superior" said Ed.

"Watch your mouth boy; you're on the bounds of insubordination. I could have you court-martialed for that" said Mustang.

"Alright then, how about a deal? You be my opponent in 'the battle', you win I admit you're superior and give up my quest for the Philosophers stone. But if I win, you give up any and all positions in the military above the rank of private, and you admit on your hands and knees that you aren't worthy of being called human" said Ed making Al and Rose gasp. They never expected him to have come up with _this_.

"Brother think of what you're doing" said Al.

"I have Al, oh and Mustang I already got it cleared with the Fhurer so you can't back down without losing face" said Ed with a wicked grin.

"Fine. Just so you know I won't be going easy on you brat. You'll be lucky to be alive when I'm done with you" said Mustang.

"He's way too cocky for his own good" said Ed as they left the office. The second they were around the corner Rose threw herself onto Ed and began crying.

"Rose what's wrong" asked Al in concern.

"This whole thing. He just threatened to kill Ed, and I can't bear to lose him" she said clutching him tighter.

"Shhh, Rose. I'm going to be okay. I swear to you I won't lose to an ass like that" said Ed comfortingly.

"Ed, there is something I have to tell you. Something very important" said Rose who was still trembling.

"Go ahead, I'm here for you" replied Ed.

"I know it's only been about three weeks since I met you, but in that time I feel as if I learned more about you than anyone else. Ed…I…think…I…I…" she buries her head into his chest and mumbles something.

"Umm Rose I didn't quite catch that" he said.

"I love you" she said so quietly he almost missed it.

"Wait when you say you love me do you mean" he asked his eyes wide at the possible implications.

"Yes, I love you. I want to be with you forever, I want to be the one to carry your babies" she nearly shouted making half the people in the hall look at her and the other half look away hiding blushes. Ed just smiled slightly and held her that much tighter.

"Rose" he said gently making her look up at him from his chest.

"Yes" she said softly as his head inched towards hers. It was a slow arduous pace but it didn't waver in the least.

"I love you too" he said before his lips closed over hers. She shivered and leaned into the kiss deepening it. Ed in turn held her closer his right hand moving to the back of her head holding her in place. She moaned into the kiss as her hands wove themselves into his braided hair. When they broke apart, both were blushing like mad and panting slightly.

"Wow" was all Rose could say.

"Yeah" said Ed at a loss for words. They just looked at each other shrugged and went back to kissing, with Al sniggering behind them the whole time.

"Big brother has a girl friend" chanted Al.

"Oh like you wouldn't do this with Winry if you had half a chance" said Ed breaking the kiss just long enough to smirk at Al.

"Ok low blow brother" pouted Al.

"Al how many times do I have to tell you, in a fight everything is fair. There is nothing honorable about it, the only thing that should be on your mind is victory, or at the very least living until the next time" said Ed.

"True, you always did try to teach me that" said Al thoughtfully.

"Good now we have a battle to plan. Let's go guys" said Ed as he ran off to the parade grounds.

* * *

(Parade grounds, half an hour later)

Ed stood across from Mustang rolling his shoulders. He heard a couple of satisfying pops from his back and neck. Mustang just stood ready with his hands in his pockets, a scowl on his face. King Michal Bradley the Fhurer stood at the side his eye-patch shifted because of the smile on his face.

"All right you two before we begin are there any other stipulations" he asked.

"Yeah I have one" said Ed.

"Speak well full metal. I'm curious as to what else you want to add" asked the Fhurer.

"No one stops this battle until either one contestant yields, is unable to continue, or dies" said Ed not looking away from Mustang.

"I'll allow it" he replied.

"**ALL RIGHT SOLDIERS. THIS IS YOUR ANNOUNCER LT. MAES HUGHS, AND THIS IS WHAT YOU ALL CAME HERE TO SEE…MY DAUGHTER ELICIA WHO JUST TURNED 3**" yelled Hughs pulling a rope to reveal a giant portrait of a little girl on a tricycle. The crowed of soldiers started booing and throwing things at him.

"**HEY HUGHS WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER. I WANTED TO WISH HER A HAPPY BIRTHDAY**" yelled Ed making over half the crowed face vault at the sheer randomness from him in such a serious situation.

"**OK, NOW THAT THAT WAS OVER ON WITH THE EVALUATION OF EDWARD ELRIC THE FULL METAL ALCHEMIST. HIS OPPONENT, ROY MUSTANG THE FLAME ALCHEMIST. THESE TWO TITANS WILL CLASH WITH THE WINNER GETTING NOT ONLY BRAGGING RIGHTS, BUT A PROMOTION, A RAISE, AND A CONFESSON FROM THE LOSER ON THEIR HANDS AND KNEES. LETS GET THIS BATTLE ON**" yelled Hughs getting serious after being indulged for doting over his daughter.

(AN: Sorry if the battle sucks, I'm not entirely good at long descriptive battles. Hopefully it should suffice though.)

Ed threw off his coat and started removing his shirt. The women in the crowd started blushing at his muscular physique, and a few had some tears at his scars. Once his coat was off everyone could see a black device strapped onto his chest with other straps going to each limb.

Ed charged Mustang before he could ask what it was. He had to dodge a swing from a blade made from Eds' auto-mail arm. He snapped his fingers in retaliation sending a plume of flame at him which was narrowly avoided though not without some red skin. Ed back-flipped a few times to put some distance between him and Mustang.

"Not bad full metal, but you can't beat me if your this pathetic" said Mustang cockily. Ed just smiled and started chuckling.

"You know your right Colonel, but then again I'm not at full" said Ed as he slammed his fist on the device on his chest. The second he did several clicks were heard and the straps on his limbs whipped back to the device at an alarming speed. Once they did he shot of at speeds several times faster than he was before. Mustang stumbled from the shock of it all and it cost him his right glove and a bit of blood for his folly.

"What the hell did you do" he asked as he jumped back a few feet.

"This thing on my chest was an invention of mine. I call it a resistor. The straps are connected to brackets on the arms and legs. Then a weight is programmed into the main unit. Servos and gears tighten the straps to the programmed weight. Once released the body reacts as if you just relieved yourself of extra weight. I invented it so in the case of a serious battle I would have a trump card" said Ed as he cracked his neck. Without further bravado he charged again forcing Mustang to be completely defensive. Ed didn't even give him an instant to retaliate. He used every aspect of his environment to his advantage even going so far as to break the ground into its base components for alchemical reactions.

Mustang was sweating and starting to lose his cool when an idea struck him. He swiftly glanced around the crowed until he found who he was looking for. Without any preamble he rushed forward and snapped his fingers. His target wasn't Ed though; no it was one of the spectators. Mustang was aiming for the lowest blow anyone could possibly hit…aiming at a defenseless civilian, namely Rose.

Ed noticed how off his aim was and when he calculated its' trajectory his eyes widened in realization. Moving even faster than he had before he leapt into the direct path of the fire right in front of Rose with his back turned to her. The flame struck with deadly precision hitting Ed directly in the chest and exploding with extraordinary magnitude. The flash of light was bright enough that it forced everyone to cover their eyes lest they be blinded.

Mustang stood there with a cocky smirk on his face sure that he had won. Sure he may have injured a few soldiers, but that was nothing a few weeks of bed rest couldn't fix. Imagine his surprise then when out of the smoke stumbled Ed.

His body was charred and burnt with blood coming out of the corner of his left eye. His chest was a mass of black and his hair was unbound, likely from the intensity of the explosion. Sections of his auto-mail were red hot, and he somehow lost his boots. Most of his pants were burnt away leaving him in pretty much just black cloth in the style of a speedo.

"Looks like you failed Mustang…game, set, match" he said as he started to fall to his knees. Mustang smirked thinking it was undoubtedly his victory. Until Eds' hands touched the ground. The instant they did a behemoth of rock and stone emerged from the ground and clasped Mustang into its' gargantuan hands. It squeezed him so tightly that he couldn't even twitch his fingers let alone snap them. The behemoth kept squeezing until several loud cracks were heard and Mustang began howling in agony…his ribs and arms were now shattered.

"Ed call off that thing. This match is over, Roy Mustang is unable to continue competing, the winner is Edward Elric" said the Fhurer as Mustang finally fell into unconsciousness. Ed struggled to but clapped his hands again and returned the entire parade grounds to their original state. He stood once more on wobbly feet as the Fhurer walked next to him.

"In accordance to the stipulations set in place, I hereby promote Edward Elric the Full Metal Alchemist to the rank of Colonel, and demote Roy Mustang the Flame Alchemist to the rank of private" just as he finished however Ed began swaying backwards. As he fell a pair of soft arms gently encircled his chest cushioning him as they both fell. Rose held onto him tenderly as he smiled at her with soft gentle eyes.

Tears welled in her eyes though as she fully took in the state of his body. There wasn't an inch on the front that hadn't been covered with some degree of burn. The sickly sweet smell of cooked flesh permeated the air, but resided the strongest at its' source…Ed. The tears could be held back no more as they cascaded down her face and fell soothingly onto his still hot flesh. He smiled at the tiny mercy he was being given as he finally blacked out from the pain. The last thing he heard was Rose calling his name worriedly.

* * *

Thymistacles here. I know I haven't updated in forever but this story is one of my least popular. I NEED more reviews to be motivated to even work on this fic. I know some of you don't like that thought but that's just the way things are. Please review or flame, I don't care which, ja ne.


	4. Chapter 4

TEMP HIATUS. I have decided to take a small break from all of my fictions and reread my older ones to make corrections to them. I intend a massive overhaul to the older chapters and will update them after I have finished.


	5. Notice

There comes a time in every man's life where they must admit that they are unable to continue on. It is with the deepest regret, that I have come to this time. I have found that I am unable to continue writing all of my stories, and as such I must end some of them. But fear not my faithful readers, for I am not without a plan. Simply because I have lost my muse does not mean the stories will remain unfinished. As such the following stories have been put up for adoption: A Promise Kept, Naruto: Succubi King, The Rose of Metal, The Dragon and the Horse, Meitantei Shinobi, and Bloody Love.

If anyone wants to adopt the mentioned stories please PM me and I'll give you the rights (first come first serve).


End file.
